7. Tragiczny musical
Chef: Ostatnio w Szkole Totalnej Porażki... No, co się dziwicie, że to ja! Chris leży połamany w szpitalu! Nasi uczniowie wyspowiadali się ze swoich fobii! Później kazaliśmy im je przeżyć, ale, żeby było jeszcze fajniej, pozamienialiśmy je i każdy miał inną! Były banalnie proste po trudne w stopniu zaawansowanym! Sadie stworzyła nową historię Kanady w roli głównej sarna, a Philipa przygniótł tłum myśląc, że to kochany Justin! Eva z wściekłości, że Chris ujawnił, jak nosi sukienki, pobiła go i jest w stanie tragicznym! Jak wiadomo ta szajbuska i Philip opuścili nas i okazało się, że Philip czuje miętę do Julie! A wiec oglądajcie kolejny nudny odcinek naszego show! (odgrywa się muzyka tytułowa) Chef: Zacznijmy od porannych wieści, tępaki! Chris leży jeszcze w szpitalu i poleży przez dobre 4 odcinki! Nagrodą w dzisiejszym zadaniu będzie szukanie Bridgette, bo dobrze wiem, jak ją lubicie! Przegrani udadzą się... Sam nie wierzę, że to mówię! Pod przywództwem Natalie do szpitala pocieszać Chrisa! Moim zdaniem i to, i to jest fajne! Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest stworzenie musicalu! Okonie stworzą musical, w którym chcę zobaczyc elementy baletu, a będzie on o biednej staruszce, której nikt nie lubi! Susły zaś stworzą musical, w którym ma być samba! Trudny taniec do zatańczenia! Będzie on musical o grupie chuliganów, którzy chcą zabić malutką dziewczynkę, ale pojawia się superheros Batman i Superman połączeni w jednego Batermana! Heather: Nie wymyśliłeś tego sam, prawda?! Chef: NIE! Podaję rolę, pod które się wcielicie! Justin zagra przepiękną małą dzieweczkę! Bezbronne jak motylek... Aaachhh...! Chuliganów zagrają Duncan, Alexander, Harold, DJ, Tyler i Ezekiel! Superherosa zagra Izzy! W babcię wcieli się Lindsay! Heather: CO?! Tylko ja umiem grać z tej bandy oszołomów! Katerine: Kogo nazywasz oszołomem, manipulatorko! Heather: Znalazła się mądra! Katerine: A żebyś wiedziała! Gdybym mogła, to bym cię skrzywdziła do 3 stopnia! Heather: Ciekawe jak?! Katerine: Wystarczy, żebym spaliła ci perukę i już byś płakała! Heather: 0_0 Katerine: Ty to masz tupet! Gwen: Katerine rządzi!!! Chef: Przestańcie się kłócić, bo chcę w końcu zobaczyć Justina...! Macie 5 godzin do próby generalnej! (U Susłów) Justin: Kto mi zrobi makijaż? Muszę być piękny przez cały czas! Pauline: JA! Robię świetny makijaż! Courtney: No dobra! To kto ma talent w szyciu kostiumów? Alexander i Margaret: JA! Alexander: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że skądś znam ten głos! Chef: Z ostatniej chwili! Chris powiedział mi, kto jest od teraz kapitanem drużyn! Susłów Katerine, a Okoni Courtney! Katerine: Świetnie! Courtney: A więc zaczynają się moje rządy! Pauline: To ja powinnam być kapitanem! Chef: Zamknij się i do roboty! Courtney: Kto umie tańczyć? DJ: Ja! Courtney: Ktoś jeszcze! Harold: Moim zdaniem, gdy połączymy moje triki akrobatyczne z tańcem DJa, może wyjść niezły taniec! Courtney: Doskonale, Haroldzie! Widać, że na coś się przydasz! Pauline i Leshawna zrobią makijaż! Ezekiel, sprawdź, czy nie ma gdzieś w składziku jakiś szmat na ubrania! Ezekiel: Dlaczego ja? Courtney: I tak się na nic nie przydasz! Może masz zamiar uczestniczyć w tym musicalu? Ezekiel: TAK! W końcu dostałem rolę! Courtney: I tak będziesz w samym tyle! Ezekiel: Po prostu zazdrościsz, że dostałem rolę, a ty nie! Courtney: Natychmiast idź!!! Ezekiel: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Nikt mi nie będzie rozkazywał! (U Okoni) Heather: Wszystko robicie źle! To sie w ogóle nie zgdza z tym dziwnym scenariuszem! Katerine: Cicho bądź! Jeśli przegramy, to ty wylecisz! Heather: (mrucząc) Zobaczymy! Cody: Tu jest tylko jedna główna rola! A my co robimy? Katerine: Pewnie ze sześć osób powinny grać osoby, które mówią wprost, że nie lubią Lindsay! To znaczy babci! Cody: Jaka ty mądra, Katerine! Beth: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Muszę myśleć tylko o Justinie! Nic mnie z Codym już nie łączy! Katerine: Ktoś z was umie szyć stroje? Beth: Stworzenie bransoletki nie jest trudne! To i ubrania mi wyjdą! Gwen: Stworzę szkic tych ubrań! Katerine: No dobra! A muzyka? Trent: To na pewno ja! Stworzę 9-minutową piosenkę! Cody: Pomogę ci! Katerine: Ktoś umie tańczyć? Katie: My z Sadie stworzymy nowy krok! Prawda? Sadie: Ależ oczywiście! Katerine: Wspaniale, to mamy już wszystkich! Julie, będziesz mi pomagać? Julie: Jasne! Heather: Halo!!! A co ze mną?! Natalie: I ze mną? Katerine: Róbcie, co uważacie! Leshawna: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Katerine stosuje doskonałe metody! Może zostanie psychologiem! (4 godziny i 30 minut później) Courtney: Gdzie on jest?! Nie mamy strojów! Leshawna: Niech no tylko wróci, to przetrzepie mu skórę! Courtney: Mamy coraz mniej czasu! Duncan: To jest po prostu jakieś szaleństwo! Takiej ślamazary nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem! Chef: Widzę, że jesteście juz gotowi, a więc zaczynamy za 10 minut! Courtney: Co my teraz zrobimy?! Leshawna: Tylko spokojnie! Aghhh... Sama nie wiem! Duncan: Musimy wystąpić bez strojów! Chef: Zaczynają Okonie! Lindsay: (mówi do Katerine) Droga wnuczko! Podaj mi pilota, zrób zakupy, posprzątaj w domu, wyprowadź psa i ugotuj mi coś! JUŻ!!! Katerine: Przykro mi, babciu! Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż usługiwanie ci! Lindsay: Jak śmiesz?! Katerine: Wybacz! Muszę już iść! (Katerine odchodzi tańcząc balet, a w oddali słychać muzykę jak na jakimś pogrzebie) Chef: Świetnie! Chcociaż to krótkie, to takie miało właśnie być! Teraz punkty. Za każdą kategorię można zdobyć maksimum 5 punktów. Muzyka: 4 pkt, kostiumy: 5 pkt, aktorzy: 3 pkt, scenariusz: 5 pkt i pozostałe 4 pkt. Łącznie 21 punktów! Kolej Susłów! Justin: (piskliwym głosikiem) Aaaa... Zostawcie mnie, wy dranie! Jest bezbronną małą dziewczynką, która idzie kupić kefir dla tatusia! Chef: Jaki kefir?! Przepraszam! Grajcie dalej! (Chuligani zbliżają się coraz bliżej do Justina, ale nagle przybiega superheros Izzy) Izzy: Zostawcie go! To moja dziewczynka... Prześliczna, prawda?! Wszyscy: Oczywiście! Izzy: Pożałujecie, że ze mną zadarliście! (Izzy wykonała skok w górę w zwolnionym tempie, uśmiechnęła się i kopnęła chuliganów, przewrócając ich. Wszyscy stali i kierowali się w stronę Batermana tańcząc sambę to dosyć śmiesznie {jeśli każdy wie, jak tańczy się sambę}, po chwili rzucili się na nią, przyciskając ją ziemi. Chef: To lubię! Zło wygrywa z dobrem! Za muzykę dostaniecie 5 pkt, ponieważ lubię sambę. Scenariusz był świetny i dostaniecie również 5 pkt, aktorzy: 4 pkt, poostałe: 4 pkt. I ostatni decydujący moment, czyli kostiumy... (!!!) 0 PUNKTÓW!!! WSZYSTKO CO STWORZYLIŚCIE BYŁO CUDOWNE, A KOSTIUMÓW NIE POTRAFICIE ZROBIĆ?!?!?! To hańba! Courtney: To wszystko przez Ezekiela! Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie on jest! (Ezekiel biegnie) Duncan: Gdzie ty byłeś?! Ezekiel: Zgubiłem się! Ta szkoła jest taka duża! Leshawna: Dotrzymam obietnicy! Nie ręczę za siebie! Ezekiel: O co jej chodzi?! Courtney: Na twoim miejscu bym uciekła! Chef: Zagłosujcie, a później się spotkamy w miejscu, które tak lubię! W pokoju zwierzeń: Ezekiel: Courtney za bardzo się rządzi! Nie lubię tego! Justin: Jestem gwiazdą! Wszyscy mnie widzieli! I postanowiłem, że nikt nie ma prawa na mnie napadać! Wybierałem pośród 6 chuliganów jednego! Ezekiel! Nigdy bym go nie dotknął! Boję się go! Dlatego musi stąd zniknąć! Izzy: To co grałam było świetne! Ja byłam najlepsza w tym musicalu, a nie Justin! Courtney: Nie trudno się domyślić na kogo głosuje! Ezekiel! Leshawna: Nie dość, że mnie wkurzył to jeszcze uciekł! Miałam zamiar zrobić mu krzywdę! Duncan: Przyniósłby te szmaty i byśmy wygrali! Pauline: Ja powinnam być kapitanem! To niesprawiedliwe! Courtney! Wieczorem: Chef: Naprawdę, zawiodłem się na was! 5-tki dla... Margaret, Alexandra, Duncana, Leshawny, Pauline, DJ, Harolda, Izzy, Justina... Ostatnia 5-tka tego wieczoru wędruje do... Courtney! Courtney: Uffff... Ezekiel: Byłem pewny, że to ja wylecę, ale mówi się trudno! Chef: Zaraz udamy się w pewne miejsce! (Pominiemy to, jak szukali Bridgette oraz odwiedziny w szpitalu. Powiem tyle, że Cody znalazł z piwnicy bluzę Bridgette i wszyscy się przestraszyli xD) Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości